halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (Hollywood)
Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (Hollywood) is the upcoming Halloween Horror Nights event in Universal Studios Hollywood. It will be the 19th event held there. Information Timeline * March 27th, 2019: Stranger Things is revealed to be the first haunted maze at the event. It will be based off of seasons 2 and 3 of the show. * April 14th, 2019: Holidayz in Hell is revealed to be the second haunted maze of the event, and the first original maze this year. * April 29th, 2019: Universal Monsters: Frankenstein Meets The Wolf Man is revealed to be the third haunted maze for the event. It serves as a sequel to the Universal Monsters maze from the year before. * June 28th, 2019: Fan Preview Night was announced. Also, The Walking Dead Attraction and Jabbawockeez were announced to be featured at the event. * July 3rd, 2019: All five of the scarezones are announced: Fallen Angelz, Spirits & Demons of the East, Christmas in Hell, ToXXXic Tunnel, and All Hallow's Evil. * July 17th, 2019: Ghostbusters is revealed to be the fifth haunted maze to be featured at the event, as well as the fourth IP maze. It was revealed to be based on the original 1984 movie of the same name. * July 25th, 2019: Killer Klowns From Outer Space is revealed to be the sixth haunted maze to be featured at the event, as well as the fifth IP maze. It was revealed to be based on the original 1988 movie of the same name. * August 3rd, 2019: Creepshow is revealed to be the seventh haunted maze to be featured at the event, as well as the sixth IP maze. It is to be based on both the Creepshow (1982) movie and the Creepshow (2019) TV show. * August 7th, 2019: Us is revealed to be the eighth haunted maze to be featured at the event, as well as the seventh IP maze. It is to be based on the 2019 movie, Us. * August 14th, 2019: House of 1000 Corpses is revealed to be the ninth haunted maze to be featured at the event. It is to be based on the 2003 movie, House of 1000 Corpses. * August 21st, 2019: The Curse of Pandora's Box is revealed to be the tenth and final haunted maze to be featured at the event. It was based on the old legend of Pandora's Box. Attractions Haunted Mazes * Stranger Things (Soundstage 29) * Holidayz in Hell (Parisian Courtyard) * Universal Monsters: Frankenstein Meets The Wolf Man (Metro Sets) * The Walking Dead Attraction (Baker Street) * Ghostbusters (747 Area) * Killer Klowns From Outer Space (Mummy Queue) * Creepshow (FDTD Area) * Us * House of 1000 Corpses (Waterworld Queue) * The Curse of Pandora's Box Scarezones * Fallen Angelz (Front Gate) * Spirits & Demons of the East (New York Street) * Christmas in Hell (Streets of Paris) * ToXXXic Tunnel (Backlot Tunnel) * All Hallow's Evil (Backlot) Show * Jabbawockeez (Fear Factor Live Stage) Pictures HHN Masks (2019 Hollywood).png Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (Hollywood)